29 September 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-09-29 ; Comments *Peel had taken part in a celebrity football match at Carrow Road in Norwich the previous afternoon (Sunday 28th). He was pleased with his performance, citing in particular a cross that led to a goal for the Radio One team. Peter Powell is said to have scored a memorable goal. *This was the second tape in a row that required a physical repair, the tape leader had become detached from the tape, again a Fuji FX-1 C-90. What seems to be happening is that the adhesive is drying out, not only causing the adhesion to be lost, but also reducing the flexibility of the tape, a slight V shape is drawn across the head and dislodges the pressure pad, as well as breaking the leader. Tape fixed by sellotaping the leader back together and removing the pressure pad. Sessions *Misty #3, recorded 15th September 1980. *Mo-Dettes #2, recorded 26th August 1980. Tracklisting *''File begins at start of show'' *Misty In Roots: Vocal intro of album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79 People Unite PU 003 ALB *Misty: Wise And Foolish (session) *Menace: The Young Ones (7") Fresh FRESH 14 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Enola Gay (7") Dindisc DIN 22 *Things: Pieces Of You (7") Imperial IP 4301 *Mo-Dettes: Raindrops And Roses (My Favourite Things) (session) *Duane Eddy: Some Kinda Earthquake *Music For Pleasure: Madness At The Mission (7" - The Human Factor) Rage RAGE 1 *Madness: On The Beat Pete (album - Absolutely) Stiff SEEZ 29 *Dead Kennedys: Ill In The Head (album - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red B RED 10 *Overnight Players: unknown (album - Babylon Destruction) Cha Cha Music CHALP 008 *Adam & The Ants: Dog Eat Dog (7") CBS S CBS 9039 *Diagram Bros.: We Are All Animals (7") Construct CON-1 *Mo-Dettes: The Sparrow (session) *XL Capris: My City Of Sydney (7") Axle AXLE 101 According to Discogs: "This single was the only Australian release found in legendary UK DJ John Peel's "battered wooden box" of 142 favourite records when, following his death in 2004, its contents were revealed to the public in a Channel 4 (UK) television special." *Dark: Hawaii Five-O (7" - Hawaii Five-O / Don't Look Now) Fresh FRESH 13 *Misty: Peace And Love (session) *Athletico Spizz 80: Central Park (7") A@M AMS 7566 *Runners From 1984: Back Of Our Minds (7" - EP) RF84 *1-2-3: Zip Nolan (7" - Cocks And Lions) JSO EAT 3 *Dislocation Dance: Higher (v/a album - Four Ways Out) Defensive PACT 1 *Vets: World In Action (split 7" with Go-Attics - World In Action / Waiting For Fashion) Deckchair DECK 80/001 *Reflex Action: Spies (7") Shock Rock *Mo-Dettes: Two Can Play (session) *Mikey Dread: Break Down The Walls (Wall Street Rock) (7") Dread At The Controls *Gang Of Four: Why Theory (v/a album - Rock Against Racism - RAR's Greatest Hits) RARecords RAR 1LP *Killing Joke: Primitive (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *Barry Andrews: WIn A Night Out With A Well-Known Paranoiac (7" - Rossmore Road) Virgin VS 378 *''File cuts out'' File ;Name *1980-09-29 Peel Show DB196.mp3 ;Length *1:35:06 ;Other *File created from DB196 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Derby Box Category:Available online